Saving Face
by emberrox42
Summary: When Mai's afterlife turns upside down, it's up to her and Gene to save everyone else's lives! Whether it's from gut wrenching sorrow, life support and food stamps, or even themselves, you know our favorite fun loving 15 year old psychic will do
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone, emberrox42 here. Time for a brand new story. ER… ENTER!!!!**

**Summary: When Mai's afterlife turns upside down, it's up to her and Gene to save everyone else's lives! Whether it's from gut wrenching sorrow, life support and food stamps, or even themselves, you know our favorite fun loving 15 year old psychic will do anything to right her wrongs. But will it be too much?**

**Warnings: Very emotional beginning. NOT for the faint of heart. Suicide is present. Ghosts, drugs, and wackiness included. Religious views,[if they offend you, I'm VERY sorry, it might not be what's actually real: who knows until they're dead? Please, if these are not YOUR particular religious views on life, bear with me for the sake of the story. Thank you kindly.]**

**Disclaimer: uh… I don't own them. I really would like to. But only the plot is mine. Sigh.**

**-emberrox42**

Left Behind

Naru couldn't believe it. He was furious. Mai, the happiest person in the world? How could she have done this?

Last night Mai Taniyama had attempted to take her life.

And succeeded.

Ayako should have found her. She would have known what to do. Not like Naru. All Naru could do was call for help. Maybe if he'd been louder, maybe if he'd been faster. But no, she was gone.

He cursed Mai. He cursed her to high Heaven. Or should he say the Realms of Hades? He hated her with a burning passion. _How could she do this to him?_ He glanced at the crumpled note she had handed him before locking herself away and blowing her brains out. It read:

_Mr. Kazuya Shibuya,_

_Naru,_

_I know you don't care, but I had to explain to someone. The others are too emotional. I had to do it. I really did. Just so you know, I've held back a lot of pain. More than you could possibly understand. Honestly I'm surprised I kept my wall up as well as I did. So this will come as a shock to you: I never was happy. It was all a façade. It's really hard to try and care about life when all you really want to do is get away. The worst part was living a lie. The real Mai died when her parents did. When she was left alone in the world with no one but pity. That's all that got me the friends I had. No one ever told anyone 'poor Mai, it couldn't have happened to a nicer girl.' No, it was always 'poor Mai, and she might have amounted to something. Go play with her or something'. I know that's no excuse for blowing my brains out. And maybe I got over that. But you know your life's a wreck when your best friend, the only person who ever really understands you is your bosses dead twin brother. Now that I'm dead, I can go on and be with my parents and best friend, where no one will ever judge me again. Except I'm going to Hell. Because John said that people who commit suicide go to Hell, right? It's a sin. But at least I'll be in the right place. I won't be living a lie. And maybe I was good enough during life that I could go to Heaven in a few thousand years. I dunno. I didn't get John's whole 'Judgment Day' thing. If you want me to apologize, I won't. I have nothing to live for, right? Anyways, later. I've got a date with the barrel of a gun._

_With all the dignity I can muster, _

_Mai Taniyama._

_P.S. Now that I'm dead, I guess I can tell you. I love you. But so does every other girl in the world, right? That's why your Naru. So like it maters. Like I matter._

Naru gritted his teeth. What did she mean she didn't matter? Of course she mattered.

He tossed a bouquet of flowers on her grave and walked away.

**OMG sob! I told you! Don't say I didn't warn you! I did! Sorry the first chapter's so short. It added dramatic effect. I'll make it up to you. By posting fast. I hope. ( I don't promise)Don't worry, it'll get better. ( I DO promise.) Until next chapter….(which will NOT be so short... it looked longer on word...)**

**EMBERROX42!!!!!!!!!**

**(signing out!) **


	2. Spirit Essence Aura's R US

**Ok! I'm back. I promised. So let's get this show on the road!!!!**

**Summary: When Mai's afterlife turns upside down, it's up to her and Gene to save everyone else's lives! Whether it's from gut wrenching sorrow, life support and food stamps, or even themselves, you know our favorite fun loving 15 year old psychic will do anything to right her wrongs. But will it be too much?**

**Warnings: Very emotional beginning. NOT for the faint of heart. Suicide is present. Ghosts, drugs, and wackiness included. Religious views,[if they offend you, I'm VERY sorry, it might not be what's actually real: who knows until they're dead? Please, if these are not YOU"RE religious views on life, bear with me for the sake of the story. Thank you kindly.]**

**Disclaimer: I OWN IT!!!!!!! Oh… wait… I'm dreaming. I don't. WHAT KIND OFF SICK WORLD IS THIS? (Seriously, though, I really don't own it.)**

Spirit Essence Aura

"Gene?" I asked incredulously.

"What'd you expect, the Samurai Pizza Cats? Of course it's me. I'm you're spirit guide, I'm not gonna make you go through it all alone!"

"Awww, Gene, thanks!" I cried, glad that I wasn't alone. I glanced around at all the fog that encompassed me. "What's all this purple stuff?"

"Basically it is your Spirit Essence Aura or S.E.A. If it is blue, you go to Heaven. If it is red, you go to Hell."

"Well, what's purple?"

"Purple means you were half and half: too bad for Heaven, too good for Hell. Your options are that you could stay and haunt Earth until you are exorcised into nonexistence, become a spirit guide, or right you wrongs to get a second chance." he explained. I twiddled my thumbs.

"I guess that's why so many suicide ghosts stay behind. They must think its better on Earth." I said, and then asked "Right my wrongs?"

"Ok! I was hoping you would pick that one!" Gene cried gleefully, and the realm spun.

"NO! NO GENE YOU BUFFOON, I WAS ASKING WHAT IT IS!" I screamed as I was deposited into a blue pickup truck.

**Oops.** He said in my head.

_Oops is right_. I shot back. I remembered this; I was riding in the passenger seat of my friend Momo's truck when…

_OHMIGOSH there she is! The old lady that Momo hit!_

Let's see… I've got to right my wrongs… I guess it wrong to let Momo plow her over. But I still don't know how to drive!

**But I do. Hit the brakes.**

_Where? I'm in the passenger seat!_

I did the only thing I could think of: I leaned over and wrenched the wheel to the right.

"WHAT THE [**CENSORED]** MAI!!!!!" Momo screamed, twisting the wheel hard skidding off the road.

"You were gonna hit that lady!" I protested, surprised at how high my voice was. Momo gasped and got out of the car. It made loud popping noises. And then I noticed: people were clapping. For me!

And then I was in No Man's land.

"Nice job!" Gene said, handing me a newspaper.

**12 YEAR OLD GIRL SAVES WOMANS LIFE!**

**12 year old Taniyama, Mai took control of a moving vehicle (driven by Fujita, Momo) when the truck was headed straight for Saotome Ayanii, , the young girl got Fujita-san's attention long enough for the older girl to steer the car off the road and out of harm's way.**

"**I had, like, no idea what she was doing. She just leaned over and yanked the wheel. I freaked out because, like, a twelve year old was trying to drive my truck! And then she said in her little voice, 'you were gonna hit that lady!' and I was so thankful she did, or else Saotome-san could have really been hurt." Fujita, Momo; 16.**

I stopped reading. "Am I done now?" Gene laughed.

"Hardly."

I was on the streets. I was ten. There was a wallet in my hand. I had a feeling that I had just stolen it. Because, when I was ten, I lived on the streets, having run away from an orphanage. I looked at the man in front of me. And sighed.

"Excuse me, sir, is this yours?" I asked with yet another sigh. There went dinner…

"Why, yes it is miss. Where did you find it?"

"I think I just stole it from you." I replied, giving it back to him and turning to go.

"You think?"

"I can't remember. I don't know. It's fuzzy. Anyways, there you go." I said, turning.

And before he could stop me again, I was gone.

**Thanks everybody! I figure I'll have the next chapter up sometime. I told you it would get better! And it's still kinda short, but once again, dramatic effect. Don't worry; it'll be about seven or eight chapters. I think. It'll be long, I can tell you that. Ok, I'll see you when I see you! A.K.A. next chapter… Goodnight everybody!!!!**

**EMBERROX42!!!!!**

**(Signing out!)**


	3. John

**Summary: When Mai's afterlife turns upside down, it's up to her and Gene to save everyone else's lives! Whether it's from gut wrenching sorrow, life support and food stamps, or even themselves, you know our favorite fun loving 15 year old psychic will do anything to right her wrongs. But will it be too much?**

**Warnings: Very emotional beginning. NOT for the faint of heart. Suicide is present. Ghosts, drugs, and wackiness included. Religious views,[if they offend you, I'm VERY sorry, it might not be what's actually real: who knows until they're dead? Please, if these are not YOU"RE religious views on life, bear with me for the sake of the story. Thank you kindly.]**

**Ok guys, it's been awhile. Sorry… Hey, it's not, like, a year! Mmkay… Let's get going, ja? JA! **

**Disclaimer: Hmm… do I really have to go through this? Yup! Cause if I don't, it illegal! Or at least sue-able… So I don't own it, ok? Definitely not. Definitely definitely not.**

"Ok, not bad." Gene said. "You're doing well. Not much left for you… You've got to fix your biggest sin: your death."

"Um… how?" I asked skeptically.

"Oh, it's easy. You just have to get them to forgive you. Easy, right? I'll be in your head to help you. Let's start small, 'kay? We're gonna visit John."

_SavingFace-John-SavingFace-SavingFace-John-SavingFace-SavingFace_

I looked up when I felt cold suddenly. I saw… Mai? But she died one year ago. And she certainly wouldn't be in Australia. Does that mean that she's a ghost? But, shouldn't she have appeared after her death? Poor girl, troubled enough to kill herself, and can't even go on. She began to talk quietly.

"John? Ok then… What do I need to do? Really? It's that easy? Ok, I can do that. I've got to get him to forgive my wrongs. So you mean the whole blasting my head off thing? Oky-tay. I can do that. I hope." She babbled. I frowned. What? "Ok Gene. Thanks." Gene? Ok…

"Mai? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yup! Alive and kicking! Well… dead and kicking anyways…So, yeah! Heya! How are you?"" She squealed bubbly, as if she wasn't aware of the fact that _she was a_ _ghost._

"Hmm… well, thank you Mai. And you?" I asked automatically.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Cool. 'Cept I'm dead… but oh well. So, listen. I can't move on until I atone for my sins. So far I've saved an old lady and not stolen a wallet. Now I need the ones who love me and mean the world to me to forgive me for taking my life. I thought it would be easy, what with my parents being dead and all, but apparently you guys love me too. Do you think you could help me?"

"You can't until we do?" I asked, studying the girl I thought of as a little sister. She nodded.

"Yes. And I'm really sorry. Gene says then I get a second chance." Mai explained.

"Gene's with you?" I asked, wondering how she could hear him. Mai bobbed her head up and down again, bouncing slightly.

"Yup. He said that he's here with me so I don't have to be alone. It's nice not to face death alone. Hey, did you know that Heaven and Nirvana are the same thing? And God, Buddha, and Allah are all the same dudes. Technically there's no wrong religion."

"What do you need me to do?" I cut in. As interesting as this was, I just wanted her to be at peace. I wanted what's best for her.

"John-san, I need you to forgive me for my wrongs, and accept my apologies." She replied quietly.

"Oh, Mai. I already do. I may not understand why you felt like suicide was your only option, and I wish you would have talked to me first, and told me what was going on- I would have done everything I could to understand- but I forgive you and wish you nothing but the best. I've been praying for you." I sighed quietly. She smiled sadly.

"John-san, I might as well explain now. I may have always looked happy, and seemed happy, but I never truly was. I guess it was my parents' deaths. Maybe it was the years I spent living alone on the streets, or the years being teased are beat in the orphanage, or maybe everything. On the night I killed myself, I was attacked on the way home. That's when I realized that I honestly didn't care if I lived or died. I pondered that, and let the man beat me. When he was bored, I went home, still thinking about that. If I didn't care whether I lived or died, than what was the pint. I thought on it for a while, and then found my gun…" She shuddered. "It was the worst pain in my life. I thought I would die instantly. The minutes I felt… it was horrible. And then it was all over. John, you may not know it, but you are the most inspirational person to me ever. It means a lot to me that you would forgive me. I promise I'll be watching over you." She whispered, blinking back tears. I was on the verge of crying too.

And then she was gone.

I sat down and sobbed.

**End ch.3! Thanks to all my readers, thanks to all my reviewers, and thanks to all my silent supporters! I love you all! You are all important to me, whether you review or not! Thanks for reading my story. Let me know what you think, if that's your thing. If not, don't. It's no big shebang if you don't. I'll still love you. By the way, I'm thinking of, if I ever get famous, changing the characters names and making this a book. Would you guys read it?**

**- ember **


	4. Ayako

**Hey dudes! It's Ember. Back, yet again! One thing I usually do, yet I forgot with Saving Face, is answer reviews. Here goes!**

**flamegirl5500: I know, it's sad, but that's the point, right? I mean, every story has to have some sad thing, or else it's boring. Thanks for the review!**

**Angelictroublemaker: I'll try to hurry… is this fast enough? Sorry, school's in. I can't post something new everyday… thanks for the review! And thanks for not getting mad about Mai's Heaven and Hell rant. I didn't know if the religion in it would upset people.**

**darkwriter14: thank you! I actually am considering a career as an author, but I don't know if I can pull it off. I'll let you lot know if I publish a book, capish? And I know it's sad. I'm sorry…**

**heavenslilagl420: thank you for the review! Interesting name… what's a slilagl? So, thanks! I'm updating!**

**Sweetooth Alchemist: hi! Why did you phrase that as a question? **_**I look forward to see what happens next?**_** Should I take offence? I TAKE OFFENCE!!!!! (Not really ********) Sorry, just had to pick on you. You know I love ya!**

**flamegirl5500: Whoa, you reviewed TWICE? You must really love me!**

**Zacheria: Hey, that's a pretty name! What's wrong with your sense of humor? Just because she's dead… lol. Thanks!**

**sgurlrox67: Thank you, thank you very much! (Sorry, I've got the King's Heartbreak Hotel stuck in my head. For you non Presley fans, the King's Elvis.) And so you ask for more, so it shall be!!!!!**

**flamegirl5500: THREE TIMES!!!!!! What are you, a stalker? No, just kidding, luv. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know you love me this much!!!!! Thanks a ton!!!!!**

**Ok, now that's out of the way… Do I really have to keep posting the warnings? Religious views… please don't get mad if they are not yours, they are someone in the world's I'm sure. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. This is the part where I brag about owning it, only to reluctantly inform you I don't really, because if I did, there would be demons and dead people on every page.**

**Okay, ready peoples? Let's GO!**

**-ember**

"That wasn't too bad." Gene stated. I wrinkled my nose.

"That's because I love John. He's like my big brother. I'm comfortable around him. I knew he'd forgive me. God bless John." I guess John got to me with all his Catholicness. If Catholicness is even a real word…

"Well, let's hope Ayako is as forgiving…" Gene sighed.

_SavingFace-Ayako-SavingFace-Ayako-SavingFace-Ayako-SavingFace-Ayako-SavingFace_

"Mai?" I whispered. "It's not possible!" I smoothed my McDonald's apron and stared at the girl in front of me. I suddenly became self-conscious: she died before she got the whole story, and doesn't know about my new job.

"Uh, hi Ayako." Mai grinned sheepishly. I suddenly became furious. How dare she come back here after hurting me like she did!

"But you're dead! You killed yourself! Which, I might add, I am very mad at you for."

Ayako-san, think about your job." Mai sighed." Your old job at least." I groaned, just thinking about the events that put me working behind the counter serving smelly teens overly greasy burgers to pimple up their faces.

"Because I obviously don't work at S.P.R. anymore." I snapped, waving a hand at my stinky, greasy, apron. Stupid hamburger grease. "So, you're a ghost?"

"More or less. I think, anyways. Gene says that I can't pass on until everyone who cares about me forgives me."

"I'm sorry Mai. I can't. You turned my life upside down. Do you know how bad you hurt me? Do you know how terrified Naru was when he called me? His voice was shaking. _He was crying._ _Naru_. Geeze, Mai, didn't you think? What about us? Didn't you think about the people you left behind? Didn't you think about how much you hurt us?" I pressed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough. The monk and I broke up because of you! Two years ago! Because he insists that it wasn't your fault, that you were psychologically unstable. And John saw you a year ago, but we all deemed him as crazy."

"Ayako, Bou-san loves you. You know that. If nothing else, I would hate for you two to be broken up. You love each other. You're the perfect pair! Bonnie and and Hardy. Rita and Runt. Sampson and Delilah. Jessie and James. Archie and Veronica. You were engaged! "

"That was then, Mai." I sighed.

"Please, Ayako. Just call him." she pleaded.

"Fine. I forgive you, I love the stupid monk, the world's all ladi-da and ho- hum. Now get out of here." I groaned. I just wanted her face out of my mind. I just wanted her to go away. What did she think, that if she killed herself we would just say 'oh well, it's a shame, ho-hum' and walk away, and life would be all hunky-dory again? Not likely.

"Why aren't you gone?"

"I can't. You don't really forgive me. Ayako, you're like a mother to me, and I'm really, really sorry I hurt you. I didn't want to hurt anyone; I just had to get away from it all. I really wish you would forgive me with your whole heart. It would mean the world to me. I'd feel horrible if you didn't." Mai begged, then added as an after thought, "And it wouldn't hurt for you to call Bou-san too." I smiled: It was impossible to stay mad at Mai.

"Oh, Mai. I forgive you. I really do." I sighed.

"Thank you. I promise I'll watch over you." Mai whispered, fading away. "I love you, mom"

"Bye." I whispered with a smile.

"Mommy? Mommy! Hi-hi! Lookie what I did!" A little girl squealed, running into my living room. I smiled, and lifted her up, spinning her around.

"Heya Mai, baby. Tell me all about your day. You know mommy loves you, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah-yeah! Mai loves you too mommy!" My daughter squealed.

**The end for now!!!!! Sorry for any grammar stuff… you know, when I looked back at ch. 3, I noticed I said pint instead of point. I hope you figured it out. Love you all!!!!!!!**

**Until later,**

**-Ember**


	5. Bousan

**Heya everybody! Again! Dude, I'm actually updating pretty fast! Well, unless my internet stays out and so I can't post it… but if you can read this, my internet works! Reason I can update so fast: I sprained my shoulder in soccer and don't have any homework because I was out all day. Don't get used to it. Unless my internet is still out and this is a year later. That's not fast…**

**Flamegirl5500: Ah… come on, you know I love you! I was just teasing you! I make fun of everybody, don't feel bad. You rock, and it's freaking awesome that this is your fourth review! And I can't tell you why Ayako's at McDonalds (yet)… well, actually I could, but you'll find out sooner or later, don't worry…**

**scoliosisr2d2: interesting name… it sounds like scoliosis. Do you have scoliosis? lol. Oh, sorry if you do, or if you're offended. Its ok, I don't want to hurt your feelings, and as I told Flamegirl, I make fun of everyone. Sorry dude. So, anyways… Thank you!! Dude, I love it when people tell me my work is good, because as a writer, I naturally hate my stuff! Thanks again dude! OH! OH OH OOH OOOOOH!!!!!!****R2D2!!!!!!! Like the freaking awesome little robot dude in Star Wars!!!!!!! DUDE!!!!!! That just makes you so much cooler because I am obsessed, so you are my new best friend of the second!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**iloveme5895: Dude, that is like an authors dream to affect their readers so much that they cry! You totally made my day!!!!! And I can't think of anything to tease you about! Uh… Hah! You said welly! Or… Hah! You love yourself! You get the jist. Pretend I'm teasing you, ok?**

**Zacheria: It's ok. YOU LAUGH IN THE FACE OF DEATH!!!!! NOBODY MESS WITH ZACHERIA BECAUSE ZACHERIA LAUGHS IN THE FACE OF DEATH!!!!!!!! (sorry, dunno if you are a boy or girl, so I just used your name twice. You're cool like that.)I'm trying to lighten up her death anyways. And Zacheria is just as pretty as Zachariah, and if you're a dude… uh… it's just as… dudely? No, seriously, it's a cool name either way. You know, in an earlier review, you said futrue. Dude, that's a freaking awesome typo. You're new catchphrase is futrue, got it? lol…**

**And to all my silent supporters that I love to death… HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't know how to tease you because you're silent, so… BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!!!!!!! **

**Disclaimer: Maybe I'll own it in a year or so when my internet's back up, but as of this second… nope. Don't own it. Do you?**

**Onward! **

**Emberrox42**

"Well, you're well on your way to your second chance. Bou-san won't be too hard, but Noll and Lin will be, and Masako won't exactly be easy…"

"What?" I blinked. "Why am I being sent to Lin-san, Masako, and Naru? They are hardly family. Lin-san probably couldn't care less; Masako hates me…and Naru? He's not even close to family. He's probably happy I'm gone. I'll bet the first thing he said was 'well, the least she could have done was find me a new assistant."

Gene snorted.

"Actually, it was something along the lines of 'oh **[CENSORED]** Mai. What happened?"

"Oh."

"And Lin started warming to you after that case where you said something about his being Chinese and he got all mad and you were all 'hate me because I'm me, not because I'm Japanese.' Remember that? And Masako started to hate you less after you saved her from Urado, which, I might add, was pretty wicked. She _would _have become your best friend, but since you went and offed yourself… And, well… Noll actually liked you [believe it or not] **(a/n: Ripley's!)** because you reminded him of yours truly. And he- well, you'll see. But all three of them share one thing now: They hate you for taking yourself away from them."

"I… oh. Man. Well, geez, just go and make me feel guilty." I groaned, kicking at the… cloudy…swirly….purple…thing. Off in La-La Land. Wherever I was…

"That's my job!" Gene laughed. "But relax. It usually takes centuries for people to be forgiven. You've got two down in a month and a year. Man, there was one time when the person died with a grudge, so the suicide victim had to keep trekking back and forth between heaven and limbo for years…"

I interrupted him.

"A month and a year?" I yelped. But it had only been… what, an hour?

"Time… space…dimensions… space-time continuum…. theory of relativity… You'd get confused.** (a/n: In other words, he doesn't know.)** But, yeah. You've been dead for a month and a year. Tick tock! Time's a wasting! Go-go-go-go-go-go!!!!!!!!" He yelled. I had time for quick-

"Wait, wha?"

_Saving-Face-Bousan-Saving-Face-Bousan-Oh-you-get-the-idea-Saving-Face-Im-bored-_

"BOUSAN, AYAKO LOVES YOU, SO MAKE UP ALREADY!" the girl in front of me yelled. I blinked. My brain hurts.

"But… you're dead." I stammered. I obviously knew the answer to this, I just couldn't remember. There had to be a logical explanation. Maybe it was the pizza I had before bed? Oh, gosh, you gotta love those American pizzas. Unless they were Italian. Pizza was pizza, right? Mai stared at me and blinked, and then raised her arms out in front of her like a zombie.

"Booooooo! Fear me! Beware!" She yelled. I blinked back at her. This was fun. "Do I have to spell it out for you? I'm a freaking ghost! And I'm gonna haunt you, so don't you dare exorcise me because I've got unfinished business to attend to."

"Getting our forgiveness, right?" I asked, holding back a smile. Her jaw dropped.

"Wha-… How?"

"John and Ayako told me…"I replied with a grin.

"Oh." She grumbled. "Fine then, just go ruin my theatrics. Meanie." I laughed.

"Oh, fine. Yeah, I forgave you a while ago chica. Hey, that's your Spanish lesson of the day. It's means girl."

"You DO learn things even when you are dead!" She squealed. "Yay! I have the bestest friends ever! I'm gonna get to heaven in no time!" My gaze dropped to the floor.

"Mmm… I wouldn't count on that… Naru and Masako…"

"Yeah, I've heard." She interrupted. Where?

"From…" I prompted.

"Gene. Spirit Guides stick with you after you're dead, did you know?"

"Not really." I said slowly. "So, uh, go get 'um ghost girl! I forgave you a long time ago. So… yeah, have fun in the afterlife!"

"Thanks Bou-san! I'll be watching over you. Dad…"she added the last bit under her breath. "Bye!!!!" I watched in awe as she dissolved back to wherever she came from. Dad? What in the world?

The phone rang. I looked at the caller id. Ayako-san? I hadn't talked to her in… five months? Six?

"Hello? Ayako?"

"Hey you stupid old monk. How are you?" Her voice rang out in my ear. It suddenly seemed like she was standing right next to me. It seemed like it hadn't been forever since I had talked to her. It was just yesterday, right?

"I'm good. I just had a visitor."

"Oh yeah? She came, huh?"

"Yeah." I replied softly. "She came."

"Will you meet me at that old coffee shop we always went to? I have a little surprise that wants to meet you." She asked quietly, hesitantly.

"Of course I will." I replied.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." I admitted, forgetting that I had always said I wouldn't try to get back together with her.

"I love you."

**YAY!!!! If you are reading this, my intranet is NO LONGER BROKEN!!!!!!!!!!! That rocks the Casaba! And I am happy! So, my dear readers, if you would, just give me any advice you have. I want to make my stuff as enjoyable for you guys to read as possible. DON"T BE SCARED TO CRITISIZE ME!!!! I also want to apologize if I make any of you feel bad or made fun of, or offended. I don't mean to, I swear! I love you dudes! You rock, and I have 13 reviews, so I am the happiest person with 13 reviews that happens to be me in the world! Until next chapter (because apparently my intranet's up. Unless it goes out again) **

**EMBERROX42!!!!**


	6. Linsan

**I'm back: again! Apparently it's been too long… I got yelled at. I never meant to stop the story, but finals are coming up, and I dislocated my shoulder (not sprained!) , and then I got bronchitis and an ear infection and can't hear nothing, and …yeah, I got distracted. But once I start a story, I'll finish it, no need to worry!**

**OMG!!! You guys must really love me!!! I'm really thankful to you all, my silent supporters, my outspoken supporters, and my…erm, VERY outspoken supporters. A lot of authors demand reviews, but I like to just let you guys review if you want to. I guess you guys want to, and boy, I never expected this sort of a turnout!!!! Love you guys lots!!!! Thanks especially to:**

**Flamegirl5500: YES!!! I love it when people aren't mad at me and say that everyone who is can jump off a cliff! I love cliffs! They're kinda hard, and rocky, and cold, and… YAY! Thanks for being an avid reader! And for caring about my shoulder! Which was not sprained, but dislocated, and currently better!!! Ok, to the next person! Later!**

**iloveme5895: Yes! She will make their lives better until they are good! And not bad! And not on welfare at McDonalds and stuff!!!!!!!!! lol…Thanks for reading my stuff iloveme5895! I will talk to you…. when you review!**

**scoliosisr2d2: Good for you for overcoming it! POWER TO THE PEOPLE!!!!! You don't need no stinking surgery!!!!!!! And isn't R2 so cute? Awww…. hey, look! I'm updating!!! And my intranet's not out!!!!! **

**aniAngelxx: UMMMMMM! Some angel needs to get its mouth washed out with soap!!!!!! UUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM. Naughty, naughty, naughty!!!! So, um, I think your reviews are a compliment, but you foul languaged the wrong person, missy angel!! (Or Mr. Angel….) So, um, you just kinda need to be a patient little Christmas angel, right? Cause, as mentioned in the LAST chapter, my intranet was down, and also as I'm adding now, I dislocated my shoulder (can't type with you're ARM IN A SLING), have finals coming up, got some pretty awful news that I don't wish to disclose over the intranet (but you're an Angel. you should know) and… yeah. Maybe the last two months have been pretty crappy, and I just didn't feel like writing. So please don't cuss at me or chew me out, cause that makes me sad and upset, and I've had a bad few months, ok? And I really don't wanna cry, but I think I might, so I just hope you got the point, and I'm gonna get on with the story now. Don't worry though, hon. I'll see this story through to the end.**

**OK, I will continue with the story!!!!!!!!! ONWARD!!!!!!!**

**-Emberrox42**

"Man, you are good!" Gene cried in awe.

"Not really. Bou-san said he forgave me a while ago." I replied, blushing. "Well, three down, three to go…"

"Hmmm. Well, don't worry about Lin. He won't be too hard, as long as you play the don't hate me card."

"Huh? I asked.

"Oops! Too late! You've lost two weeks, time's a wasting, JUST GO!!!!"

_Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san- Lin-san_

"Erm… Lin-san?" I heard a small voice behind me Taniyama-san. We were never very close in life, and apparently she was just plain terrified of me in death. You'd think the human should be afraid of the ghost, not the other way around. I turned to face her.

"Taniyama-san. I heard you were making rounds." I replied, just as quiet.

"Then you know why I'm here?" She asked. Of course I know why the little ghost girl is haunting me, I just told her that, didn't I? I nodded. "And let's just take a wild guess and say you don't forgive me?" She asked. No, really? She's a regular Sherlock Holmes ladies and gentlemen!

I nodded again.

"Hmm… 'kay. Let's get down to the bottom of this, because if we do, it's a win-win situation! I'm get one step closer to moving on, and you get to be free of the evil swirling hate plaguing you and driving you to extreme sorrow and depression, and it's always good to be free of that." She said seriously, her face betraying her. She looked as if she was about to grin any second.

I was too. I barely held back a smile. Mai sighed.

"Lin-san, why do you hate me?" She asked. Well, DUH. Isn't it obvious?

"For killing yourself." I responded quickly. That's what I'd always said, wasn't it? I'd hated her because she was dead.

"Oh. Well then, do you hate ALL dead people, or just me? Because if it's all dead people, I must say, you're in the wrong profession. People who hate dead people don't usually help them to the other side." I snorted.

"You."

"Ooooookaaay… It's always kinda awkward when someone just says so matter of factly that they hate you. I mean, just I hate you. Usually it's **I HATE YOU!!! **You know, with tears streaming down your face, and all the drama and stuff. But, no, here you are, cool as a cucumber: oh, know what Mai? I hate you. Have a lovely day!" I struggled to keep back a smile." So, Lin-san, why do you hate me anyways? I mean, you didn't care for me much in life, and then I'm dead and you hate me? Sounds like a dead person fetish to me.**"**

"Taniyama-san, I am NOT afraid of dead people." I insisted.

"But do ya hate 'um?" She asked with a wink.

"NO!" I roared quickly. She floated back a bit, eyebrows arched.

"Cor! My, my, someone's got a temper!" She laughed.

"You hurt Naru. You were always the one thing he couldn't control, and then you went and killed yourself! He blamed himself: if he could control you, you wouldn't have done it. Do you have any idea how much you r death effected us?" I raged. She shook her head, eyes wide, frightened. Good. Maybe now she'll see how scared we were when we found her. "SPR split up, because no one could bear not seeing you there. John moved back to Australia to continue preaching. When Matzasuki-san and Takigawa-san split up, she was unemployed and with child: her parents disowned her for being with child and not married, and now not planning to be married. They even had her fired from their hospital, and she currently has a job at McDonalds, and is living off government funds and welfare. Yasuhara-san ended up in jail because some kids vandalized your grave, and he chased them down instead of going to the police, and got seven years for assault and battery. He let his emotions get in the way. Hara-san hasn't done another show in months, and she's in a deep depression. She has two therapists and a boatload of painkillers. I'm not sure they're all necessary; she just gets what she wants. Naru is in so many anger management classes, I can't keep them straight. He's gone back to the way he was when Gene died, but a lot angrier. You've ruined everyone's lives Taniyama-san, and for what? To get away from it all?" I spat angrily.

She blinked." Wow Lin-san. I think that's the longest I've ever heard you speak."

"I am not amused."

"We." she corrected. "We are not amused. Queen Victoria said it a lot. You know, the royal we in England?"

"Taniyama-san, this is not a joking matter." I sighed, calming down slightly. Why didn't she understand what damage she did?

"I know. Gosh, do I know." she said quietly. "I mean, yeah, I ruined everyone's lives. And the mental pain is worse than the physical pain. Honestly, I don't feel anything, but I still remember. I know the pain. The mental pain. I love you guys, and I really didn't mean to hurt you lot. I didn't think anyone cared enough to be bothered. I'm sorry. I really am. But the only way I can get through the pain is to joke."

"You could have told us." I said quietly. But I understood: she didn't want to admit she needed help. She thought that she could deal with it herself. But she couldn't.

"Yeah. Please Lin-san, don't hate me because I'm a dead Japanese orphan. Dude, that sounds like a horror film. The Revenge of the Dead Japanese Orphan! But, please, hate me because I'm me, not because I'm a horror movie. However fun that might be to be a horror movie. The Revenge of the Dead Japanese Orphan, I wonder…"

I smiled. "I forgive you Taniyama-kun. One thing you'll need to know, though… repeat after me. Wǒ bu kuài shā hai zi wǒ táo zuì zhe It's Chinese for I will not kill the narcissist. It might come in handy when you take on Naru."

"Ooooh! That makes it sound like a boss battle! Watch out Sir Shibuya, of the land of the living and final boss! Mage Taniyama of the dead is on the way! Later Lin- wait, what the?" she screetched. And was gone.

I shook my head. Those crazy kids.

**ok, it's a bit short, but my mum's yelling at me. later!**


	7. Masako

**Hey everybody! It's been awhile! But you know what? I've got this really freaking awesome excuse!!!!!!! See, I finally made the school play, and I totally faced up to my biggest fear ever (loud noises- there was a gun on stage) and I had to stay after school until like 11:00 so I couldn't write. But I've let you suffer long enough…**

**Disclaimer: Just to clear things up, those of you who thought I owned it… well, I don't. Would I be writing this on fanfiction if I did? No, it would be a best seller if I owned it. Don't you agree?**

**Review time! OMG!**

**Scoliosisr2d2: uh… I'm speechless. I don't have a retort for anything you said! It's like the first time EVER!!!! OMG say something that I can poke fun at! I'm having a breakdown here!!!!!!!!**

**aniAngelxx: ok, first of all(to quote you! lol…) HIYA!!!!! okie-dokey, I pronounce you missy angel. Second… yeah it was long… third, yeah I know you were just kidding, I just kinda spazzed out.(I'm a teenaged girl , what do you expect?) I tend to rant. A lot. But it's cool. You're cool, I'm cool, We're all cool here! So you asked how I dislocated my shoulder, I was lifting weights, and my spotter didn't catch the bar when I was putting it up, and my arm got wrenched backwards. And no, what happened to SPR was not a bit too much, it was to give Mai a sense of being needed. So, yeah, friends? I promise I won't overreact if you promise not to catch me at a time where I am liable to type your head off. Kinda like now! This message is getting longer, and longer, and longer, and longer…**

**Flamegirl5000: Yes Lin can talk! He's not mute! (why, are YOOOOU?? lol) Thanks! I'm glad to be back! Again… Someday I'm gonna post like the next week and give you guys a heart attack! **

**iloveme5895: Know what? I bet your name isn't even Ashley. I bet it's an alias for Margret, or something like that. And Naru's supposed to be bad! But he's not gonna kill her or something like that… see, she's already dead. Or did I? (duh duh duh…)**

**slycooperfangirl4: Woah! You're new! HI! What's up? My name's emberrox42! Thanks for reviewing hon! You rock!**

**And to my silent supporters, you guys rock too! I'll thank each of you by name! Thank …you, and you, and you and… **

**It's that magical time! **

"-heck? Oh, hi Gene."I ended.

"Sorry, you only stay one minute after you're forgiven. Sorry." Gene shrugged "But you should be weary around Masako. She's a huge wreck right now. Real unstable."

"So I've heard. Hey, what about Yasu?" I asked I had wondered why Gene hadn't mentioned that I would be going to him soon.

"He wasn't mad at you. Not even for a second. Now tick tock, time's a wasting. Remember, gentle!" he called.

_Masako Masako Masako Masako_ _Masako_ _Masako you get the point…_

OH MY GOSH IT'S MAI!!!! She's here, I thought she wasn't coming, I thought she didn't need me, SHES HERE!!!!!!

"Oh, Mai" I sobbed "I thought you didn't need me and Naru's forgiveness. I thought you didn't care!"

"Um… Masako-san?" Mai asked hesitantly.

"I thought you didn't need my forgiveness! I thought you didn't need me! I thought I wasn't important! I thought you were mad at me because I was mean to you in life! I didn't mean to, I really didn't and I'm so sorry, and if I would have known I would have stopped you and I bet it's all my fault that you're dead, because if I was nicer to you than maybe you wouldn't have done it and I'm so sorry!" I blubbered.

"Whoa, slow down Masako, honey, its okay. " Mai soothed, her hands in the 'I surrender' position. "I'm… Sorry?" She asked as if not sure what she was sorry for.

"I-I… its ok." I resigned, trying not to push it. I reached for a pill bottle and threw two down dry. Mai pulled it from my hand.

"Hey, are those prescription?" Mai asked, eyes wandering around my flat to the empty and full bottles lying around everywhere.

"W-w-well, n-not really, b-but I can get a-any drugs I want, y-you know? B-being f-famous an' all. B-but M-mai, I need them. I can't take it without you. I really didn't mean for you t-to d-d-die! I wailed. "I really wish you hadn't."

"Hmmm, yeah well I'm starting to wish the same thing." Mai sighed. "Look, Masako, hon, those pills could potentially kill you. One overdose or bad combination and… boom, you're dead. Sweetie, you have to stop." Mai hugged me, and I shivered and pushed her away.

"Why should I care? You didn't."

"And I regret it now. I still haven't gotten into Heaven or Nirvana or whatever you want to call it. Though if I'm going to Nirvana you'd think I'd have been reincarnated or at least told about it or something. I dunno, all I know about Nirvana is what they told us in school when we were learning about India's history."

"So you really think I should quit?"

"Oh, absolutely. Don't worry Masako hon, it'll be okay, I promise. I'll get you through it." Mai soothed, and I found myself somehow believing the brunette.

"I'm sorry Mai, I didn't mean to make you kill yourself!" I sobbed.

"Masako, you didn't. I promise you, okay? I was stupid, and I was having a bad day, and I just made a stupid choice. I thought that I would get to be with my mom and dad, but I haven't seen them once. All I've been doing was bouncing back and forth between the future and no man's land. It's not as romantic as death seems in books. In fact, all I've got is a dead guy who talks like a fortune cookie when he talks at all. The whole 'you are in the future, yet learning of your past,' and the 'what is the sound of one hand clapping' and all that jazz-mataz. "

"Gene?" I asked sympathetically. When she was actually on good terms with me, she had told me what a pain Gene could be, no matter how cool he was.

"Who else?" Mai grinned. "Masako, it's not your fault, you know that, right? It's mine, if anyone's. Maybe it is no one's. I dunno. I made a stupid choice, and now it's just come back to haunt you. Literally. It is all my fault, and now it's messing up your life too. I'm so sorry Masako, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay." I muttered.

"Know what Masako? Gene told me that if I hadn't been an idiot and offed myself that you and I would have been best friends. Want to start now?"

"O-of course. Best friends forever?"

"Best friends forever." Mai agreed.

**Good enough for me…**

"Mai? MAI, NO!!!!!!!!!! COME BACK MAI, PLEASE, JUST STAY, PLEASE COME BAAAAAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed horsely. "PLEASE JUST COME BACK! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And that was how I became best friends with a dead girl.

**Yay for dramatic endings! It's that time again…**

**Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, show us the lesson that we should learn…**

**Don't do drugs. It's not good for you, as Mai pointed out, and you could end up as dead as she is. Be careful and take care of your body. It's the only one you have.**

**Also, next time is Naru. You guys have all been waiting for it; let's just hope I can make it worth the wait. (OMG I'M GONNA FAIL!!!! LOWER YOUR EXPECTAIONS LOWER THEM NOW!!! I WANT TO LIVE UP TO THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**


	8. Naru

**So guess what? I GOT TO GOT TO GRACELAAND!BEST! DAY! EVER!**

**OMG guys! Here it is! You guys have been putting the pressure on, and so I guess I can't delay any longer!**

**NARU.**

**Do I have an excuse? Nope! you'll just have to deal with me! except… I TOOK MY FIRST A.P. TEST EVER! Wish me luck!**

**Flamegirl5500:**** Good to know you can talk! wouldn't want you to randomly be mute after being able to talk for however long you've been able too! That'd be weird… It'd be like 'Hey, I'm Flamegirl5500 and I …' Houston we have a problem… by the way, why are you Flamegirl anyways? You certainly don't flame me! And thanks for that!**

**aniAngelxx:**** Way to put on the pressure! Thanks soooooooo much. Now I'm gonna be panicking! You really know how to put the pressure on me, huh? Just kidding. Thanks for the review, and I'll try to live up to your expectations…**

**missyangel87: ****what does gambatte mean? At any rate, yep, just Naru's left. EEEEEEEE! But it won't be the end of sf, you're not getting rid of me that easily!**

**scoliosisr2d2:**** It was not a fail! It was just a temporary mind dump, ok? Hey, if you're a blabbermouth like me (and I like NEVER shut up!) then you kinda have to run out of things to say eventually! Trust me; I died a little inside when I had no response. I can't NOT talk! I might be in shock, so if I say anything weird…**

**RUDABEGA! **

**Zacheria: ****Aww, don't be depressed! Be happy! That's the way to go! So, thanks for the 'yours is a probable direction of thought'. It made me happy, 'cause I'M REALISTIC! WOO! Continuing on, I'm glad my response made your day! Hopefully this one did too. Futrue! Remember that word? Haha! You made it up and I'm never gonna let you live it down! So, I'm glad I touched your life Zacheria the girl, and I hope you're feeling all better now, because I was worried about you hon! (lol, I almost typed nun! Are you a Nun, Sister Zacheria ?)**

**Jade Starlight: ****Of course Mai and Naru are gonna hash it out! How else is this Ghost Hunt otherwise? lol… So, I have to get onto you about the language, because I got onto aniAngelxxx about it too, so…NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY! YOU NEED TO WASH OUT YOUR KEYBOARD WITH SOAP YOUNG LADY! GO TO YOUR ROOM! Now that I got that out of the way (and aniAngelxxx, shorter and better and more to the point? let me know.) let's see. You're new, right? SO, Welcome to sf, and hope you enjoy it! I'm ember, nice to meet you!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan:**** No, I'm not Chinese too, sorry 'bout the confusion… (*blushes*) I'm just a geeky english kid… I'd heard it meant I will not kill the narcissist, but I'll trust you more than some translation site… You're a first time reviewer too, ja? Welcome to my story! Hope you love it! I'm ember, pleased to make your acquaintance! **

**jadeismycolor:**** Jade is indeed your color! It looks lovely darling, simply lovely! Ha, couldn't resist! Insanely… awesome is it? Thank you so much! You can't comprehend how happy those two words make me feel! Breaking out into song… I feel pretty! Oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and bright! So, you're new too, (I haven't seen your face around here stranger!) so hello, welcome and I'm ember!**

**TrappedInLoneliness; ****Heya, you're a newbie too! Sorry, you're gonna have to listen to my spiel too. Hey! Welcome to my story, I'm ember and I'm gonna be your host today, may I take your order? Don't try the tragedy, it went sour. The comedy's brilliant though! Ha, moving on, I get your point about the 'suicidee' stuff. That's the moral of this story. I'm hoping I might be able to convince someone that it's not worth it. And don't worry about ranting, as you can see I am the master of ranting. Ok now, aniAngelxxx got it, Jade Starlight got it, it's only fair. NAUGHTY NAUGHTY NAUGHTY! YOU NEED TO WASH OUT YOUR KEYBOARD WITH SOAP! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WE DON'T PERMIT BAD LANGUAGE HERE! Have a nice day! **

**Ok, you guys remember when I only had like one or two reviews? haha, those were the days… not really. I like it better this way! Thanks to you mute ones!**

**It's that Magical time, as my History teacher says before every quiz!**

"Only one person left" Gene said. As if that makes it better… "Then you can go on ahead to your second chance."

"Ok, I get the whole only one person left thing, but why do you have to day it so cheerfully? Naru counts as like, fifty people! He'll never forgive me! EVER!" I complained.

"Oh, you…" Gene rubbed my head affectionately. I pouted. "always so pessimistic."

"Fine, let's get this over with. Here goes… everything." I improvised, crossing my fingers.

_NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru__NaruNaruNaruNaru_

I knew she was coming eventually. There was never a doubt I my mind. I hated her and so therefore she'd come. Murphy's law: the worst case scenario will always occur. I missed the good old days where a person could kill themselves and actually stay dead.

"Heya Naru." she said shyly. I didn't turn around.

"Go. Away." I snapped. Stupid little-

"After I came all this way to see you? I don't think so. I don't even think I can."

"Then be quiet and leave me alone." I declared. She pouted.

"Awww. I was gonna be the guest of honor!" She mumbled, protesting. Why can't she just go away? I spun around, fuming.

"LOOK! WHY CAN"T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I roared, shoulders heaving. She didn't even look shocked. "Look at me! I'm a wreck! WHY AREN"T YOU SURPRISED? YOU DID THIS TO ME!" I screamed. She shrugged.

"Gene told me." She stated matter of factly. "About everyone."

"That's just it!" I yelled. "You've ruined everything!" Surprisingly, she had the nerve to look ashamed.

"Yeah. I know. But I'm trying to make it better." She offered.

"You just act like it doesn't matter! My-"I broke off and took a breath. " Look, you just ruined everything, ok? It's all a big mess and you don't even care!" I could hear my voice rising again. "I HATE YOU MAI!" I screamed. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!"

"How can you say that?" There were tears in her voice, and I looked at her just once and saw tears in her eyes. "How can you say that I don't even care when you don't know the pain I've been through? How can you say I don't care when I have to see everyday the results of what I've done? Geeze Naru, you're so self centered! Did you not perhaps notice that Ayako is a single mother working at McDonalds, or that John went back to Australia, or that Masako is a drug addict, or if nothing else, maybe, just maybe you noticed that Yasuhara got put in jail? You're not the worst one off!"

"And you get off scot-free. You took the coward's way out." I snapped.

"I AM NOT A COWARD!" Mai screamed. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE NARU? MY GOODNESS NARU, JUST THINK FOR A MOMENT! I had to live without my mum and dad for most of my life! Do you know what it's like to be an orphan? "She broke down sobbing. "Did you know that my dreams got worse? No, because I never let it show! For two or three months before my death, I died every night. _Every night Naru!_ It got to the point where I just stopped sleeping for days on end, because whenever I did I would feel the cold steel of a knife on my throat, or the endless pain of a bullet pulsing through my flesh. Look at how long I lived that and tell me that I am a coward! My parents were dead, the only person who cared about me was dead, and I was in insufferable pain every night. Look at that and tell me I'm a coward. I dare you." She spat.

"Okay, so you leave me a note that says you love me, than blow your brains out? That does wonders for my ego." Sarcasm was better than yelling.

"Ah, you could afford to be bumped down a few notches." She cracked a wry smile, wiping away tears.

"That's not the point idiot! Did you ever stop to think that what you did might just hurt somebody else?" I was breathing heavily, trying not to yell again.

"There's no need for name calling." She murmered.

"YES! There IS a need for name calling you moron! There IS a need for yelling because you JUST DON"T GET IT! I HATE YOU! You just went and took yourself away from me. Do you realize how much I relied on you? I needed you and you went and offed yourself!"

"Maybe you should have told me that. Maybe you should have been a more trustworthy person so that maybe I would confront you about my dreams. Maybe if you, if any of you, had really made an effort to get to know me, than maybe- just maybe- you guys would have known what was going on and could have stopped what was bound to happen. Nobody even asked about my parents until the Urado case. Do any of you know my favorite color, or my favorite food? Did you bother to find out what I like to do in my spare time? I know you like to read, Ayako goes to her parent's hospital, Takigawa plays in his band, John prays, Yasu studies, Lin-san works on new incantations and protection wards, but did any of you bother to find out what I like to do? Did you know that I can play the piano, and that I like to draw? Did you know that I have a journal that I list my every thought in, no matter how insignificant? Did you know that my favorite color is purple, and that I actually like Chinese food better than Japanese? Maybe if anyone had bothered to know me I would have confided in them and gotten the help I needed."

"DON"T YOU TRY TO BLAME THIS ON ME!"I screamed, picking up a vase and throwing it. It crashed to the floor after passing straight through her. ( A/N: thanks TrappedInLoneliness!) If she had been real it would have shattered in her face, and if thrown with enough force it would have killed her. "WHY CAN"T YOU JUST STAY DEAD!"

She blinked, shocked. "Do you really wish that?" She asked quietly.

"YES! JUST GO AWAY!" I screamed.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, fading. In a second, she was gone.

What have I done?

_MaiMaiMaiMaiMaiMaiMaiMai__ MaiMai_

"Gene, I'm never gonna move on." I wailed, burying my face in his chest. "Naru hates me!"

"What did he do this time?" He asked, comforting me like a big brother.

"He threw a vase at my head and said he wished that I would have stayed dead!" I sobbed without taking a breath.

"That's not too bad…" I pulled away from him.

"Not too bad?" I asked, incredulous. "What would've been bad, if he'd pulled out a chainsaw? What about a gun? I've already been shot once!"

"Mai, think about it. With his PK Naru has the ability to make you disappear."

"How?" I asked. "And why on earth would you put me in danger like that?"

"He can make it so that you just…aren't, for lack of a better explanation. You won't be stuck in limbo, you won't be in Heaven, you won't be in Hell, you won' be alive and you won't be dead. You just won't be. And there's nothing I can do to stop what's going on. You have to remember, I'm just your spirit guide, not the guy in charge. I don't make the rules; I just help you cope with them."

"I'm so sorry for getting mad at you Gene." I sobbed. "I just don't know what to do!"

"You have to wait until he calls you back. He will, trust me. He'll calm down, and then he'll call you back. It's not all over just because he sent you away. You're officially his personal haunt until he forgives you, and let's hope it's soon." Gene instructed. Everything will be okay Mai."

"You swear?" I whispered.

"I swear."

_NaruNaru_

It's been three days since I sent Mai away, and I can't stop replaying the scene. I can't shake the feeling that I passed up an incredible opportunity.

_You're the one who sent her away you idiot._

I needed to talk to her again, to apologize, and to set things straight. I needed her to forgive me too.

How on earth was I supposed to do that though? For all I know I have one chance and one chance only!

_Just call her back! Just ask her for another chance!_

Worth a try I guess.

"Mai! Mai Taniyama, I need you to listen! Please, if you're still there come back! Give me another chance. I'm so sorry!" I called, feeling ridiculous. I waited. Nothing. Oh man, was it all for nothing? Was I never going to talk to her again? Please Mai, please?

She appeared suddenly, and folded her arms, flipping her head once like the genie in "_I Dream of Jeanie."_ "You rang?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh Mai, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you please forgive me!" I ran off.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naru?" she snorted, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm Naru Mai, I swear! Just please say you don't blame me!" I begged.

"Hoooookaaaaay…." She drawled, uncertain. "I'm not mad at you. Look, it's not really a surprise. You know how much we fought when I was alive…" She snorted.

"Look Mai, I know you don't have much time, so I'm telling you now. I forgive you Mai. I understand why you felt you had to kill yourself, and I don't blame you."

"Thank you so much Naru. You don't know how much this means to me." For once she was serious.

"Mai, I love you. I always have, okay? Remember that." She looked shocked, and then as quickly as she came, she was gone.

I smiled.

_iMaiMaiMaiMaiMaiMai MaiMai_

"Mai, you've done it!" Gene cried happily, hugging me. I grinned, but Naru's last words were replaying in my head.

_Mai, I love you. I always have, okay? Remember that_.

Was it true? Could he have loved me all along and I never knew it? Geeze that boy needs to learn how to find his voice! And to think, if he'd told me I might still be alive. I might've never bought that gun.

"Yeah Gene, I did it." I replied, grinning. Gene was like a kid on Christmas morning. "Now what?"

"Now you get to have your second chance. It's been a blast kiddo!" He laughed.

"Wait, you don't get to come with?' I asked. That wasn't fair! He deserved to go to Heaven too! He was charged with guiding me, and now that I was done he should get to move on!

"I'll see you sometime." he added nonchalantly.

"B-but-"

"No buts kid! You earned it. It was a pleasure working with you Mai Taniyama. See you around!"

"GENE!" I screamed, but it was too late. I was of in the grasp of time and space and whatnot.

Goodbye Gene. I hope you get your happily ever after too.

I was spinning, spinning more and more until suddenly I was slammed into ... somewher dark. This doesn't look like heaven...

Where am I?

**Just to let you guys know, this is NOT the last chapter! After the story plot comes some special events that I think you guys will enjoy! Until next time,**

**Ember!**


	9. Saving Grace

**Heya everybody! Ember here! So, I'm typing this with two fingers right now, so forgive any spelling mishaps, ok? I was a total idiot, and was leaning down to prime the mower and set my hand down on the muffler. So now I only have one hand, because I got this nasty second degree burn all over my palm. Forgive me. **

**Zacheria: You're not a nun? Why the heck did I even ask you if you were a nun anyway? I don't get how my mind works sometimes… ya, I am Christian, but don't worry. I'm not gonna try and convert you or nothing. Glad you're feeling better. Smile! :) (Btw, if it's annoying, just tell me to turn off the happy… and for the record, futre is one of the most awesome typos I've ever seen.)**

**scoliosisr2d2: ok, maybe it was a bit of a fail. What can I say? You can't usually get me to shut up! Burning my hand was more of a fail anyway, so now I'm off the hook for being speechless. And you can't speak English? Neither can I-I typed speck! :)**

**missyangel87: Thank you kindly. Mai has something to say. Mai: I'm over here! :) Man, you gotta give me more to work with! I don't know what to type!**

**krissy2lip: Whoa, like tulip? I get it! I think… Thanks for reading! I'm Ember as you probably know. Welcome to SF. I totally appreciate it! :) **

**amiera: You cried? Awww! I love you for that! You rock mi ****amiga****! Do you need the whole spiel too? Yup, you do. Heya, welcome to SF! I'm Ember. I hope you enjoy your stay! :) **

**Maika Akarui: Really? My fic can make you forget all your troubles? That's sweet! Yeah, I'll admit Masako was way OOC, but she just kinda fit for my story. She kinda took on a personality of her own if you know what I mean. I love how you said you could imagine them saying this in the anime. It made me feel special! Btw, I'm Ember, and welcome to SF!**

**softball2240: You've been waiting? That's nice! Thanks! :) You're new too, I think, but I have a feeling that by now you've figured out that my name s Ember and that I'm gonna welcome you to SF… ****Muchas**** gracias.**

**Jade Starlight: Nope! Not in heaven. What's your idea, I'm curious? Well, you'll find out this chapter :) Just wanna see if you're thinking the same thing I am… **

**TrappedInLoneliness: What do people say to 'your welcome'? Hey, I didn't even say thanks! Are you just that polite? haha, good day sir/ma'am, may I take your coat? Charmed, I'm sure. Sit back and enjoy the show! Would you like pudding? heh, and you think you rant…**

**Flamegirl5500: Wait, you didn't review this time! Are you still alive? Just checking in! I think this is the first chapter you haven't. Everything ok?**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own it, right? I couldn't have gone on this long if I did…**

_NOMAI DON'T DO IT PLEASE JUST THINK THIS OVER MAI, STOP! _Gene screamed in my head. I blinked, feeling the cold metal of the barrel of a gun pressed against my head. Wait, what? What kinda heaven was this? Reliving my death?

_JUST STOP MAI! PUT DOWN THE GUN AND LISTEN TO ME! IT ISN'T WORTH IT! KILLING YOURSELF WON'T DO ANYTHING! PLEASE, YOU'VE GOTTA BELIEVE ME!_

'I do Gene. I remember everything. Please, help.' I couldn't put the gun down. I stood, frozen; afraid to move for fear that the trigger would jog. Did this mean that I was… alive?

_You remember? Oh, good. That makes this way easier. It would have stunk if you had to go through it all again..._

"Yes, I know Gene, now please help! I can't put it down!" I begged. Yeah, I if could feel the metal on my head I must be alive. Never before has something felt so wicked, yet so amazing at the same time. Then it struck me:

Gene had never once said I would go to heaven. He always offered me a second chance. I just assumed it was heaven, but it was actually a second chance at life

_You're right. So few people have had the opportunity that you have, Mai Taniyama. Only because you had a lot going for you did you get this. You had me, for one, and for another, your heart was pure. You had so much life and purpose ahead of you that it wasn't hard for me to pull a few strings. I never could have done it a second time, so don't waste it. Your life has so much beauty and meaning Mai Taniyama, so don't you dare ever throw it away like that!_

'I won't**. **I was wrong, and I learned my lesson. Every time I hurt there's somewhere hurting worse somewhere, so if they don't give up, why should I? What I do affects others, and I would do well to remember that.' 

_A bit Hallmark-ish, but nice. I'm glad Mai. You had me worried._

'So am I gonna hear you in my head forever now?' I wondered, my eyes flitting around the room nervously. 'And how long am I gonna have to stand here, huh?'

'_I'll always be here. You may be alive now Mai, but you were dead once, and the dead don't forget. Honestly, you're more like half alive, and it's your dead half that can hear me. And someone should be coming in about three… two… one…_

"MAI PUT THE GUN DOWN YOU IDIOT OR I SO SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!" Naru screamed. "UNLOCK THIS DOOR NOW!"

"I can't." I whined. "Help me Naru." At that point I seriously would have thought that I was possessed by demons if I was in Naru's place. I mean, first I go writing a suicide note and locking myself in my room, then I go begging for him to save me? Demons I tell you!

But Naru wasn't me. In a second he blasted the door open with his PK, sending it flying clear off its hinges. How'd he get in my house anyway?

I didn't complain that he broke my door like I normally would. I didn't even yell at him to pay for it. Instead I stared at him, wide eyed and pleading, my arm shaking.

"Drop the gun Mai." He soothed like I was an injured animal. "Please just let it go."

Hah. The only time he says please is when I'm going to kill myself? Still, he came to save me, I'll give him props for that.

"I can't let it go" I whispered, appalled at the tears in my voice.

"Mai, you're the strongest person I know, so you have to drop the gun. You have to let it go. Leave the past behind Mai. Let go of the gun."

The gun. It was a huge burden that would have ruined my afterlife if I didn't have Gene to clean up my mess. I would have gladly let go of the gun and walked away but for two things:

One: I couldn't move. Was I frozen in shock, horror, or just plain determination? I had no clue, but the only thing that was for sure was that I couldn't lift a finger to drop that gun.

Two: Was Naru stupid? If I dropped the gun, it would likely discharge on contact with the solid ground and kill one or both of us!

"Take it away from me Naru" I begged. "I can't move. Please, take it away, I don't want to die!"

He did so in a second, and soon the gun was halfway across the room, out of reach. I found myself able to move again, much to my relief.

"Mai, don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear me? I swear I'll kill you myself. I was so worried." He half ordered, half begged.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naru?" I muttered, shifting from foot to foot, ready for him to lash out. He never did. "Maybe twins really do have that whole brain sharing thing. Gene said the same thing." His head snapped up.

"You've talked with Gene?" He questioned.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "I'll explain when I'm not feeling like I'm about to pass out. I'm still shaking." Even Naru knows when not to push it, and for the longest time he said nothing.

"Mai, you really scared me. I can't lose you Mai, I just can't."

"Why?" I asked, picking at my fingers. He glared fiercely at me.

"Because I love you. No matter how much I tell myself that you're a stupid, unpowerful, overly peppy, knows nothing, mess making, can't do anything right little girl, it never fails. I love you Mai Taniyama, and I hate you for that. And with that, still glaring at me, he kissed me.

"Um… I'm sorry?" I replied, confused. What the **[CENSORED]** was going on?

Naru, I guess. Just being his regular confusing self. Though I had to admit, I kinda liked this confusing…

Naru was a jerk. He was a narcissistic, stuck up, know it all, arrogant jerk with the world's largest ego, but he was cute, I'll give him that.

And he loved me!

_Mai and Naru sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes-_

"Shut up Gene!" I laughed. Naru wrinkled his brow.

"Gene?"

"You shut up too." I added.

_You love him soooooooo much! _Gene sang.

"If you were physical I'd punch you in the face Gene!" I screamed. Naru looked like he was trying to kill himself for picking a crazy girl to fall in love with. Oh, I'm not crazy; I'm just talking to your dead twin brother!

_Ooooh, I'm so scared!_

"You should be, because I can touch you on the astral plane, so you are so dead."

_News flash, I already am dead!_

"Grrr. Fine you win." I grumbled. "By the way Naru, Gene is in my head. I'm half dead, see." Naru cocked an eyebrow.

"Explain." He demanded. And so I did. I told him everything, from what happened after my death to how important I never realized I was, from what happened to everyone, to his last words to me. He sighed, taking my hand and dragging me to the door.

"Everyone's waiting." He explained simply.

Masako threw her arms around my waist as soon as I walked into my living room. Weird: didn't she still hate me before I died?

"Oh, Mai, I'm so glad it worked!" she exclaimed. Blushing, she cleared her throat and straightened, hiding a grin behind her kimono sleeve. "You're my best friend, I'm so glad you're back alive." She added quietly. I stared at her, shocked.

"You remember? But it never happened!" She grinned wryly, her eyes crinkling.

"Mediums know all Mai. I lived your travels in my dreams last night. Just like the dead don't forget, mediums don't forget. The dead whisper to me you know."

"Come here Mai!" Ayako yelled, and suddenly I was brought into a storm of lecturing that only a mother could give. A mother… I glanced at her stomach- not even a sign of a bump. Little Mai's birth would be postponed to a later date, say… after her mother's wedding?

"Thank you Ayako!" I cried, throwing my arms around her. She looked confused.

"I just called you stupid and you're thanking me?"

"Thank you for caring. I'm so sorry I scared you." I explained, crying. She had tears running down her face too. Come to think of it, most everyone either was outright sobbing or had watery eyes. I started hugging everyone.

"Taniyama-san, if you wish, I would be willing to set you up with a very good therapist and drive you to appointments." Lin-san said quietly. He stiffened as I hugged him tightly.

"I would love that." I replied, than hugged John.

"Mai-chan, I was terrified for you!" John cried.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, than glanced up. "If I go to a confession even though I'm Shinto, do you think God will forgive me?"

"Covering all the bases, huh jou-chan?" Bou-san asked, hugging me. I nodded.

"Mai-chan, I think that God, Buddha, Allah, or whoever's out there would love you no matter what. Any high power there is should take forgiveness on its people for their wrong doings, and I for one can't imagine being able to stay mad at you, but if you would like to join me tomorrow for a confession, I would be honored."

"What about me Mai? Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Yasu asked. I grinned as I hugged him.

"Nope!" I laughed.

"Mai, on a serious note, "Ayako interrupted. I turned to face her. "Bou-san and I have been talking, and we would like to adopt you after the wedding. What do you say?"

I thought. Ayako and Bou-san already seemed like my parents, and I loved them like any child loves their mom and dad. If I said yes and acknowledged them as my okaa-san and my otou-san than I would live with them and they would pay my school fees and my bills and buy me food, and I wouldn't have to worry. I would have a mom to fix my hair and give me advice, and I would have a dad to pick on me and teach me to beat up my bullies, and teach me how to fix a car **(a/n)**. What else could I say?

"Hai. Of course."

**(a/n) and not burn herself on the muffler like some idiot you know…**

**Ok guys, I've been on the computer for hours due to my one handed typing, so I'll see you next chapter! **


	10. The Big Day

**Heya everybody! Remember when I only had, like two reviews? I've got fifty now! You guys rock the kazba! Give yourselves a hug, even if you've never reviewed! I'm in a good mood!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would brag. I promise you that. I would be all "ha ha! I own it and you don't so nyah nyah!" I'm mean. I know. So it's a good thing I don't own it, huh?**

**krissy2lip: Sweet, I got it right! Like you said, I'm not sure how much mush Naru can do, so it's the perfect story for me too! I can't write mush… thanks for your concern! My hand's all better now! **

**scoliosisr2d2: well, you know dead people confessions are the best way to go! I mean, being in love with a live person is just so boring… no offence to any live people. We're all zombies here.**

**Tbonechick2011: Do you like T-bone steak? :) Welcome to sf! Hope you like it! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic! Keep up the happy!**

**softball2240: Everybody's happy for Mai! But you're right; Gene could be a problem… I have a feeling he could annoy Mai as much as Naru!**

**Flamegirl5500: Aww, dude, that sucks! Did you have a laptop or something? I may just be a total nerd, but I would die without a computer! So glad to know you're ok, and it was nothing detrimental to your health (SAT word of the day…) I was worried!**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Hey! Thanks dude! Yup, the chapter kinda popped her back in time! You're Asian? Sweet! Hey, mind explaining your name? I get the Chibi and the Chan, but what's Kyuubi?**

**missyangel87: Gracias chica! so, yup, definitely cases. I was going to write more than one story, but than I got too lazy so I decided to combine them. I'll do my best to fluff for you, but I suck at mush…**

**JadeStarlight: Are you a mind reader, dude? HOW DID YOU KNOW! Are you watching me right now? Ahhhhhh… (shivers) lol… Anyway, thanks so much!**

**Zacheria: Wait, so your name's Saving? Just kidding, I gotcha! Saving's a beautiful name! So, Saving, thanks! I'm glad you approve of Mai's Gene rant… Aren't happy endings great?**

**It's that magical time! EEEEEE! Give yourselves a cookie, would you? I love you lot!**

"I can't do this!" Ayako wailed. She clung to me like I was the lifeboat on the Titanic, and I did my best to not mess her dress up. "Oh my gosh, I'm getting married!"

Masako made a face at me, than muttered "It's about time…"

Ayako took it badly.

"What do you mean it's about time? I'm not old! I'm not old, am I? I'm only in my twenties! Don't say that! I'm not old!" She shrieked, grabbing me in a choke hold.

"Ayako!" I gasped, as my face turned blue. "She… meant that…you and Bou-san love… each other very…much and it's about time… you're married." I yanked at her arms, trying to get her to release her grip.

**Wouldn't it be hilarious if you went through all that just to get murdered by your mom-to-be on her wedding day? **Gene laughed.

"Really? You think so?" Ayako asked. I couldn't reply; I was too breathless.

"Yes she really thinks so, now let go Ayako, you're killing your daughter to be!" Masako intervened.

"I'm not old enough to have a teenaged daughter!" Ayako wailed, crushing me tighter. Masako backtracked immediately.

"Of course not! You're way too young!" I could tell Masako was fighting hard not to insult her. I grinned, or would have except I COULDN'T BREATHE!

"Let…go…please…" I gasped. Ayako dropped me, and I fell to the floor.

"Bride" A woman called, poking her head into the dressing room.

"In here!" I called, massaging my neck. "She's ready."

"What are you doing on the floor Mai? This is my wedding, be serious!" Ayako called. I lifted my head weakly.

"Right, my bad." I mumbled. Ayako left with the woman.

"OK, we need to get ready." Masako ordered. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" Masako tossed me my dress. It was strapless and bright yellow, but that wasn't the bad part. The bottom flared out in a butterfly ruffle, and there was a GIANT BOW ON THE BACK. Seriously? Did there have to be so many ruffles? Masako was wearing her dress already. It had, like, half the ruffles of mine, because I was the maid of honor and she was a bridesmaid. Lucky duck.

"Yes." She replied. "Now get dressed while I do your hair."

When she was done, Masako thrust a mirror in front of my face. She had curled my chin length hair, and pulled part of it back in a half –ponytail.

"Perfect, are you done yet?" I asked grumpily.

"Nope. Makeup." She grabbed a compact.

"No way!" I yelled, backing up. "Do you know what make up is? Its bat poop! You're not putting that on my face!"

"That's just a myth." She declared. I broke into a run. "Come back here! You'll mess up your dress!"

"I don't care!" I yelled, shoving a table in her way. "You're not putting bat poop on my face!" She dove over the table, tackling me.

"Yes I am!" She replied, pinning me to the ground. For such a scrawny girl, Masako was strong. "And it's not bat guano!" I kneed her in the stomach, and rolled out from under her.

"Yes it is!" I bellowed, protecting my dear, sweet, _clean_, face. She caught me and grabbed me in a headlock. I yanked at her hands as someone called through the door.

"You two okay in there?"

"NO!" I yelled. "She has me in a choke hold!"

"I thought you were friends now." I recognized it as Yasu.

"No friend would want to smear bat guano on my face!" I yelled back, grabbing her arm and flipping her over my shoulder.

"Auuugh!" She yelped as she hit the ground. "Mai!"

"Sorry!" I squeaked.

"Just let her put the makeup on, Mai." Yasu sighed

"Fine." I grumbled. "But I'm not gonna like it." Masako got up from the floor, straightening her dress.

"I feel violated." She grumbled. "C'mere Mai. And get your shoes on." She tossed a pair of stiletto heels at me.

"No way!" I stared at them in awe. "These are, like, walking death traps!" She stared at me incredulously.

"You can't walk in heels? Ok, I'll forgive you for kneeing me, and I'll forgive you for flipping me, but I cannot forgive this inexcusable crime!" She yelled. "Stand still."

**Hah! You can't walk in heels? Even I can walk in heels!**

_**What the heck, Gene?**_

**Long story. Point is, you're a loser, because even a dead guy can walk in heels, and you can't.**

_**Gene!**_

**It's true!**

_**But-**_

**Looooosssser!**

_**Gene! Shut up!**_

**Sorry.**

As she smeared the gunk on my face, a woman entered the room.

"Why aren't you ready? You need shoes! Why are you barefoot? Run! Hurry! You need to enter in two minutes!" I sat down and put on the death traps, while Masako spoke very animatedly with the woman. There was a knock on the door.

"Is everyone dressed?" Naru called. I said yes, and he came in. "What seems to be the problem?" Masako turned to him furiously.

"She's your girlfriend, how did you not know she can't walk in heels?" She asked angrily. I stood up- and promptly fell back down. Naru helped me to my feet.

"Of course I know! Mai couldn't walk without tripping barefooted, what made you think she could do it in heels? She's the most uncoordinated person on the planet, and you want to put her in three inch heels?"

"You know the whole people are supposed to be nice to their girlfriends and compliment them and stuff? Yeah, I don't think you got the concept." I complained, my knees twitching.

"Shush." He hissed, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, look." the lady, who I now recognized as the wedding coordinator said, "she obviously can't walk up the aisle on her own."

"Just have her hold onto someone." Naru suggested. "She can make it that long if she has someone keeping her up."

"Good idea." I complimented. He stuck his chin out

"I know." He smirked. I whacked him.

"Narcissistic know-it-all jerk." I glared.

"I don't think you get the whole be nice to your boyfriend concept." He shot back.

"Hey! Don't make me eat my words!" I complained. "I said that first!"

"Well I used it better!"

"Naru is never gonna be a good boyfriend is he?" Masako asked. Yasu, whom I hadn't even noticed coming in, nodded.

"He just doesn't get that the girl is always right."

"He'd better." Masako rubbed her shoulder. "Mai could kick his butt easily."

"Really? Mai? Doesn't seem like the type."

"They are a cute couple though."

"Yeah, they are. Completely opposite people tend to do that."

"Naru, just stop being such a jerk! Why am I going out with you in the first place?" I screamed at him.

**Because you LOOOOOOOVE him. You love him SOOOOOOO much**

"Shut up!" I screamed. Naru looked confused.

"But you're the one yelling…"

"I'm talking to Gene. But you shut up too, I'm mad at you!"

**How can you be? You looooove him! You want to marry him and be Missus Noll Davis. You want to name your kids Oliver and Mai Jr.**

"I do not! Oliver is a stupid name!" I burst out. Everyone probably thought I was insane. Naru glared at me.

"Oh, you know what I mean." I waved him off. "Oliver's a cool name for you."

"I don't know whether to be offended or pleased…" He muttered.

"Oh, shut up Gene. You're making me look insane." I declared.

**You don't need me to make you look insane; you do that on your own already. You could just talk to me in your head, you know.**

_**I know! I just sometimes forget. I'm new at having a big fat jerk in my head being mean to me.**_

**Sorry.**

"Mai, you're cute when you're arguing with my dead twin brother." Naru sighed. I blushed. He turned to the wedding coordinator. "Figure something out." He left, leaving me with an urge to kiss him and/or kill him.

"Um, maid of honor, just… enter with the bridesmaid. Let's see… If we make a pyramid of this… Ok. The flower girl is going to enter first. You two are going to flank her, and the co best men… That boy and the other one-"

"Lin-san?" I supplied.

"Hai, him. They are going to go enter wider than you two to make it into a pyramid, got it? The bride follows. Remember. I'm going to go tell the plan to everyone else. Get to your positions, now!"

Masako took my hand and helped me out the door.

"It is okay Ayako-san. Just follow Mai-chan and say your vows. It's just like the rehersal." John-san was comforting. Because Ayako and Bou-san asked John to be their priest, the wedding was going to be a western style wedding.

"Plan's changed John! She's gonna follow Naru and Lin-san." I called as we hurried to the chapel doors.

"Good, you're up." Someone called. "Maides!"

"Don't look at your feet. Chin up, back straight, cross your legs in front of each other when you walk, shoulders back. Careful, pace yourself. walk deliberately and with presicion, there you go." Masako encouraged. She didn't once complain that I was holding her arm too tight, or that her back hurt from when I had flipped her over my shoulder and slammed her into the ground, or that her stomach hurt from when I kneed her, and she was having trouble standing up straight and not doubling over in pain.

That Masako.

Gotta love her.

Bou-san's niece, the flower girl, skipped into the church, and we followed. I listened to Masako's instructions, and somehow managed to make it up the aisle without incident; meaning that I didn't trip and need Masako to drag me up the aisle. We took our places beside Ryo-chan, Ayako's two year old cousin, the ring bearer.

"Did I ever mention how amazing you are Masako?" I whispered. She grinned at me, and we proceeded to the ceremony.

GET THE POINT…

"You may now kiss the bride." John-san declared.

"AWWWWW" Masako and I chimed together.

"How cute!" I squealed.

"Wanna marry Naru now?" Masako asked, nudging me.

"Nah. I doubt he could be as romantic as Bou-san, which is really saying something since Bou-san's about as romantic as a paper bag."

"But he's your boyfriend, and you love him!" Masako pressured.

"I love fried chicken too; do you see me marrying it? Besides, I'm sixteen for goodness sake! Maybe if I'm still going out with Naru when I'm, like, twenty-five, maybe then I'll marry him, okay?"

"Makes sense." Masako shrugged, and I giggled. Ayako's cousin came over, still cheering.

"Are you cheering because they're married, or because it's over?" I asked.

"Over!" he sighed dramatically, and held out his arms to be picked up. I laughed and obliged. Naru and Lin-san came over.

"Congratulations Mai, you didn't die." Naru smirked. I elbowed him, which is kinda hard to do considering I've got a two year old in my arms.

"C'mon, I want to go say congrats to Bou-san and Ayako. You know" I turned to Ryo-chan "in a few months you're going to be my first cousin once removed, because Ayako is going to be my mom."

"Onee-san!" Sakura-chan, the flower girl, cried. She threw herself at me, clinging to my legs.

"Oi! Sakura-chan, I'm not so steady on my feet!" I squealed. Naru put his arm out to steady me. I bent down and hugged the seven year old with the arm that wasn't holding Ryo-chan.

"Sakura-chan, Ryo-chan, your parent's are probably looking for you."

"My, someone's popular!" A woman laughed, coming over.

"Okaa-san! Onee-san's my firs cuz one scramoose!" Ryo yelled. His mother laughed, and then turned to me for a translation.

"First cousin once removed" I clearified. "Matsazuki-san and Takigawa-san are adopting me."

"Okaa-san, can I play with Onee-san?"Ryo-chan begged.

"If it is fine with her. Are you going to the reception..."

"Taniyama." I supplied. "And I am. The couple are my parents after all..."

"Of course, Taniyama-san. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could he stay at the reception with you for about thirty minutes? I have a few errands to run." Ryo-chan's Okaa-san asked.

"You're going to leave your child with a total stranger?"I asked, incredulous.

"Well, you are family..." she reasoned.

"And Ryo-chan seems quite attached to you." Lin-san added logicaly.

"I love Onee-san too!" Sakura-chan yelled.

"Saki!" A woman admonished, coming up to me. " You don't even know this girl!"

"Do too, she family! She's my..."

"Second cousin." I supplied, "The bride and groom are adopting me."

"How nice! Be sure to invite us to your adoption party! Say good-bye to your friend, Saki!"

"Bye Onee-san!"

"Later Sakura-chan!" I replied, waving as she left. "Hey Naru, can you take Ryo-chan from me a minute?" He reluctanly accepted the two year old. I yanked off my shoes and threw them across the church.

"FREEDOM!" I screamed, causing several heads to turn in my direction. "What? I can't walk in those shoes!" I took Ryo-chan back, and Masako burst out laughing.

We met Bou-san and Ayako out front, and I shifted Ryo on my hip.

"Jou-chan!" Bou-san yelped. "I just got married! I can't be a grandfather already!" he turned to Naru angrily. "When did you do it? You're not even married to her! If you're the father of this child I demand you marry my daughter immedietly!"

"Chill, he's your wife's cousin." Masako snikered. "Trust me, I can't see those two getting past sucking face. You're not gonna be getting a grandchild anytime soon."

By this time I was bright red, and I could see Naru_-Naru!- _turning pink.

"Onee-san's my firs cuz one scramoose." Ryo mumbled sleepily. He closed his eyes and laid his head on my shoulder.

"You're so lucky Ryo-chan couldn't understand you." I told Bou-san. "Or else we would have to explain to Ryo-chan's Okaa-san why her two year old son thinks that he's the product of Naru and I... well, y'know. I promised his Okaa-san I'd watch him."

"Good. So I don't have to murder Naru."

"Yeah, remember his PK? I think it's a good idea not to even try." I added.

"And why would you think I would want to have a child with that?" Naru asked nodding at me.

"NARU!" I fumed. " You suck at this whole boyfriend thing! Could you at least try to be a little nice?" I asked. I quickly added "Not that I want to have a child with you either, but you could at least try to say it nicer." He smirked.

"Fine. I love your daughter, Bou-san, but we've only been dating a month and I'm not ready to have a child with her."

"I'm impressed." I stated, appalled.

"What, that I can be polite and kind?" Naru smirked.

"No, that you actually listened to me! You never do that."

"If he ever gives you a problem, Taniyama-san, I have blackmail." Lin-san quietly spoke up. He held up his camera.

Apperantly while I was bending over to take off my shoes, I missed the funniest thing ever. Luckily for me, Lin-san captured the Kodak moment.

It was Naru, _making goo-goo eyes at Ryo-chan!_

"This is gold!" I laughed. Naru's glares were lost on me.

What can I say? I'm immune.


	11. author's note corrections

**Ok, just a quick authors note. I'm not updating that fast! (wouldn't you die of a heart attack if I was updating again? I'm never this fast!) So in the last chapter, I put in a time break where I wrote the name of the story over and over, but for whatever reason it was deleted. **

**So, when you see the caps GET THE POINT, it was supposed to be a time break, and I have absolutely no idea where the GET THE POINT came from.**

**Maybe I'm practicing automatic writing and I got possessed by a random spirit.**

**Maybe I have Turrets.**

**At any case, it's kinda weird that my typo actually made sense! Just letting you lot know so that you don't think I'm yelling at you lot.**

**I'm human… I have no idea what I was typing… bear with me! **

**Until next chappie,**

**Ember.**


	12. The reception

**Guess who? Dudes, if you don't know who I am by the 12****th**** chapter, I have to say, I'm ashamed. ASHAMED I TELL YOU! So school's back in. I'm a junior (OMG!) Along with, like, half of the world, so you still can't stalk me. HAH! Nanny nanny boo boo on you. Anyways, I'm back, and saving face will go on. Sorry it's been so long! I've had standardized testing like crazy! no one warned me junior year was gonna be so tough!**

**Disclaimer : I have a two meter long finger snake wrapped around my neck, an empty Blizzard****Tm**** and I don't own this story. I own nothing I mentioned. The finger snake is made out of materials my mom bought, and my mom also bought the Blizzard****Tm**** so, yeah. Roundabout way of saying I DON"T OWN IT!**

**Flamegirl5500: Thank you, I try. (lol!) So, I'm glad you got your computer back, and I hope you didn't lose any data. When our computer crashed, we lost everything on the harddrive and had to start all over. Not fun! Hope you enjoy it.**

**jadeismycolor: You're addicted to SF? AWWWWWWW! Here at SF we take that as a major compliment. Unlike drugs or alcohol or anything else you can get addicted to, SF offers pure clean fun, as our spokesperson jadeismycolor will report. HAH! Thanks so much! You're appreciated!**

**BluSlvrWolf: I can see why you thought that. Makes sense… Thank you for making me not look like a total idiot! (Don't blame me, blame the Turrets that I randomly developed for two minutes!) I haven't heard from you before, so welcome, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**scoliosisr2d2: Normally I would reprimand you for you language, but you're just too darn nice! For future reference, I kinda have a vendetta against bad language. It's my personal mission to wipe it out. I'm CAPTAIN …. wait, I don't have a superhero name… ok, well back to the thing I was typing, like, fifty years ago, thanks dude! You make me smile!**

**darkwriter14: Really, this is deep? I never noticed. I might just be cracking up. All the philosophical people are crazy anyways… It did used to be a dramatic and depressing story though… Now its happy, and the sun is shining and the birds are chirping…**

**little firework: Seriously dude, you've got to give me more to work with than just one word! Not that it wasn't a nice word, I appreciated it! I haven't seen you before, so I hope you enjoy this story, and welcome! **

**Meta chan : thank you! I'm proud to rock. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this! Hope it's worth it! Thanks for the fav! Well, enjoy!**

"Look, Mai, you're gonna have to dance eventually." Masako sighed. I picked at my dress nervously.

"Masako, you know full well I have to watch Ryo, my firs cuz one scramoose forever." I replied, bouncing the sleeping boy on my shoulder.

"But Naru wants to dance with you, because he loooooooooves you." Masako persisted. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh lay off Masako."

"Hey, you won't have to watch him for long, because here comes his Okaa-san." She grinned, pointing.

"Hey Taniyama-san, how was he?" Ryo's mom asked, approaching.

"Oh, he was great! He was asleep most of the time, but he ran around the room and danced a lot before." I replied, placing the boy in her arms.

"Really? Oh, I'm so glad he had fun. It's been tough lately, trying to provide for him on my own. His father left us you know. You have no idea how much this helped me."

"Not a problem" I replied, feeling bad for how I'd judged her before. "Are you going to stay for the rest of the reception?"

"No, I'm sorry." She replied." I have to run by the bank, and it's time for Ryo's nap. I'm sure he'd appreciate being asleep at home rather than in the car. Thank you so much for your help Taniyama-san."

"Anytime!" I called back. AS she made her way towards the door, I turned to Masako.

"Well, I'm gonna get some punch."

"I'm gonna punch you if you don't dance right now! You're too stiff. Your mom and dad just got married, and you are just standing there. If you were old enough for me to legally get you drunk, I would. You look out of place here, Mai."

"Um… I just…"

"Naru!" Masako barked. "Mai won't dance. Come make her!"

"Really?" I begged. "You're really gonna pull that card on me? you're not making John dance! Or Lin-san! Please just let me be!"

"Not a chance." Naru replied, scooping me up in his arms. "You're going to dance now weather you like it or not."

"So not fair!" I complained. "Let me go Naru, please, you just don't get it! I don't dance."

"Nonsense. You just need to follow my lead. Two steps to the right, one to the left. One two three, one two three… what Mai?" he sighed in exasperation, as I drug my feet on the ground. I let out a whimper.

"I don't dance." I mumbled. He sighed, and grabbed my hand, dragging me outside. I contemplated making a run for it and locking myself in the ladies room, when I realized that, while Naru wouldn't dare enter the ladies room, he wouldn't think twice about blasting the door down and sending Masako in after me. Masako would go too. Traitor.

We sat on the edge of a fountain in the caourtyard. So I made it away from one song at least.

"Explain." Naru demanded.

"Explain what?" I asked innocently.

"Mai, I'm not an idiot. You're not going to get me off topic with that charade. Why did you spazz out on me?"

"Um… you'll think I'm stupid." I muttered. "That I'm just being stupid little ignorant Mai. You'll judge me."

"Mai, I've known you for a year now, and you still never cease to amaze me. What could you have done this time that would be stupider than running after a full fledged demon, with no knowledge of demonology?"

"In eighth grade, I became afraid to dance. I lost one of my best friends at a dance. I was dancing with him, and then he suddenly stormed off, yelling that he'd only been my friend because his mom told him he needed to make friends with the poor little girl who had no parents. He never spoke to me again."

"And now you're afraid that everyone that you care about will leave you because of that one boy at the dance." Naru added. How did he do that? I voiced my question aloud, and he just smiled and motioned for me to go on.

"I am. Everyone just acted like it was the most natural thing ever, and I started wondering what was different about that night? Why did he leave that night? What had I done wrong?"

"I'm guessing it was the first dance you ever went to?" Naru asked. I nodded, and he sighed. "Mai you're an idiot."

"I told you!" I protested, jumping up. I lost my balance, and he wrapped his arm around me to keep me from falling into the fountain.

"You're an idiot because you let that one boy control the rest of your life. If he wasn't good enough to continue being your friend, than he wasn't good enough for you to give a second thought to. There is no way in the world that I'm just gonna leave because you danced at a dance. Masako's isn't just gonna stop being your live best friend, and Gene isn't gonna stop being your dead best friend."

"But-"

"Do you trust me, Mai?"

"Of course." I replied, wondering where this was going.

"I went to every therapy session with you, didn't I?"

"Yeah…"

"I've saved your life more times than you can count, haven't I?"

"Er… yeah."

"I've never let you get seriously injured, have I?"

"No."

"And I'd never ask you to do something that would put you in emotional or physical danger, right?"

"Right…"

"So will you please give me all the trust you give me on cases? Will you trust that I won't let you down?"

I sat, silent. He waited, and I sighed, giving him my hand.

"I will." He took my hand and led me back inside, where a different song was playing.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, swallowing my fear.

It honestly wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I didn't trip once! Aren't you proud? Naru even went all jerky and spun me, and I'm still alive to tell the tale! Talk about a whole lot of hype about nothing! The song drew to a close, and I pecked his cheek.

"It's been fun, but that's my cue."

"You're cue for what?" He asked as I sped away and hopped up on the satge with Bou-san's band. Of course, they were missing our favorite bassist, because it was kinda his wedding… The lead guitarist handed me his guitar, and picked up Bou-san's base. Everyone at SPR winced, and I frowned indignantly.

"Hey, I've been practicing." I complained at their obvious distrust of me on guitar. I adjusted the guitar strap, and spoke into the mike. "Hello Tokyo! Or, as much of Tokyo that's here… Well, I'm Mai Taniyama, and I'm here to rock! Actually, I'm here to play gushy love songs, cuz this is a wedding. Same diff… A one! A two! A one two three four- wait! This isn't a rock song…" I sighed, blushing. "Umm… just go with it.

Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like  
On a-Jupiter and Mars  
In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me

Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, in other words  
I love ... you"

Everyone awed, and I felt like my purpose was complete. I sang a few more sweet love songs stuff, until every one got bored, and it was time for the next band.

"Thank you everybody! I love you all! Here's a shout out to the bride and groom, my very own parents! May you have a long, loving, and interesting marriage! Give it up for the band everybody! Thanks so much! Bye!" I cheered, handing back the guitar I borrowed. I noticed Naru in the corner, on his mobile. As I exited the stage, he hung up and faced me.

"Mai, get packed. We've got a case."

**So sorry that it took so long everybody! I gave you a longer chapter in return… So, I don't own that sing that Mai sang. It's called Fly Me to the Moon, by Frank Sinatra. I'll see you guys next chapter! See you later!**

**Ember **


	13. Dang! Whay is my life so COLD!

**OK everybody, I know I haven't been on in a while, like maybe a year, but I'm here now, k? And just one question. Why didn't anyone tell me junior year was going to be so hard? You guys should have warned me, whether you've been a junior or not!**

**k, sorry… going on.**

**Tsukiyomi Macey: Thanks a million! Yeah, I haven't written in a while, but I guess I just had writers block, yes?**

**BeccaRomano: Of course I called you nice. You are, aren't you? And I checked out your fic, but I don't remember if I reviewed or not. I liked it thought!:)**

**heavenslilagl420: Thank you! I don't think Naru really ruined the reception, he just… well, ended it. Ok, fine you win.**

**HunnyBunnyChan: Um, ok. Blaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh.**

**softball2240: Gasp! What kinda Frank Sinatra knowing person doesn't know Fly Me to the Moon? My little heart just broke in two. Anyways, Mai enjoyed playing guitar a lot, and is currently thinking about releasing a CD. Everyone else is warning against buying it. They would like me to remind you that she can't play worth squat.**

**jadeismycolor: Thank you, thank you very much! (XD to you too!)**

**Well, that everybody, folks. One last thing…**

**Disclamer: Look dudes, this is my thirteenth chapter. If you still think its mine, you haven't been reading my author's notes, which is kinda sad, because sometimes I say funny things that I can't even believe that I thought up. This isn't one of them, though.**

Still dressed in wedding attire, SPR all followed Naru back to the office. We totally booked it to get there, and I felt something weird in the pit of my stomach.

**He's worried. It must be pretty bad out there. The case I mean.**

_No duh Sherlock._ I shot back at Gene, hopping out of the car and following Naru quickly. Everyone in SPR seemed to pick up on Naru's vibes, and no one spoke. As soon as he let us in I headed to the kitchen to make tea. Everyone fidgeted impatiently until I got back, serving the tea first then grabbing a notebook and pen.

"This case has already claimed three lives." Naru said quietly. All of us looked up. "We are catering to the Okinawa family. They say that they have been dealing with this presence for quite some time, and while it has always been malicious, it has never been deadly. The entity is of a child, maybe eight or nine according to our client Katsume-san. The child is obviously troubled, and that is why they hesitated to call in help. Despite its malicious outcome, they believe that the child does not completely understand the consequences of its actions. They want us to eliminate it with out killing the soul, if at all possible."

"What do you think?" I asked. I had scrawled every note down and began to examine the evidence. "I mean, it's obvious that this child is not an imprint, or any other paranormal class. It has to be an independent entity if it is relating to others and even causing physical consequences. But it seems pretty attached to me. Is there any possible way to not end up killing the soul? If it's caused that much trouble already, it's not gonna go down without a fight. It's already taken the lives of three people, God rest their souls."

"You've been doing your homework." Naru said with a grim smile. "I don't know Mai. I just don't know."

"That's a new one on me." Bou-san muttered. "Looks like you and me are gonna be spending our honeymoon in a haunted house, eh Ayako?"

"Dumb monk." Ayako grumbled, obviously upset at the cancelation of plans. I touched her shoulder.

"Go. We'll be fine without you. You just got married for goodness sakes."

"No. This is big Mai. You guys can't afford to lose two exorcists. What if something happens to John? We're coming. When?"

"Now." Naru said. "You all have emergency bags packed, and this counts as an emergency. The family is hiding out until we come, in which case they will likely abandon the house." I grabbed my bag without complaint, though I saw Masako turning up her nose. She would have to go somewhere else on a dress rather than a kimono!

"What?" Ayako roared. "You mean I'm going to have to sit in the car for a few hours with this one" she gestured at the monk "and investigate- because undoubtedly you'll want us to start immediately- IN MY WEDDING DRESS?"

John-san and I inched away from her.

"Yes." Naru replied and walked away.

Ever notice how when you're utterly miserable, three hours seems to take forever? Yeah, try three hours in between the maddest bride you've ever seen, and the most terrified groom in the world. So, anyway, we finally made it, and by a crazy random happenstance, I didn't gouge my eyes out. Go figure, right?

May I say right?

Once the van finally arrived, I vaulted over Bou-san(Beacause I didn't want Ayako to kill me dead) and promptly vomited in a bush.

Hey, that's what happens when you ride with these people.

"Mai" Naru declared. "Get the temperature readings. Everyone else, with me to base. Let's go."

This is the time when I run screaming. Just letting you guys know ahead of time…

The temperature dropped fast, and I mean fast.

"32,29,25,15,10,5,2,-5,-8,-12 " I called out, terrified. My breath came out in white frosty puffs, and my instincts told me to get my ice cold butt out of there now. I rushed over to the doorknob and gave it a hard yank- stuck. It was either locked or frozen shut, and I wasn't sure which one I preferred.

Why me? Really, I'd like to know.

"Mai? What are you doing? Get out of there!" Naru's voice cracked through my headset, jumpstarting me back to reality.

"If I could, I would" I shot back. " I'm not that stupid." He let out a low groan.

"Bou-san. Bedroom # 3. Now." he ordered, and I shivered.

"Dang it!" I cried out angrily. "Haven't these stupid ghosts ever heard of repulsion?"

"Mai, we haven't run into one case of repulsion since you joined our team. Get used to it" Naru sighed.

I squeaked as a full body apparition of a girl manifested in front of me.

"_Where is my Dolly?"_ she shrieked.

"Whaaaaaat?" I cried, taken aback. "Naru, we've got an FBA-LG-6 in room 3." I added. It was code for a full body apparition, little girl, has not attempted to harm me.

"_My Dolly. Give me my Dolly."_

"I don't have your stinking Dolly!" I shrieked, trying to ignore the alarm bells going off in my head.

"_LIAR! WHERE IS SHE?" _The little girl screeched.

"FBA-LG-7!" I called. "Dang it! FBA- LG- level 8! I repeat, Level 8!"

"_FIND MY DOLLY!"_

"Fine! I'll help you!" I cried, as her aura grew more and more. The little girl stopped.

"_Promise?_" 

"Promise. What does she look like?"

"She's a little shorter than you and she can see me too and she has short black hair and she wears a blue kimono."

_Masako._

"But that's a person." I protested.

"_My Dolly Girl."_

"Uh… how about I find you a real doll, yeah? That's better than some live person, yes?"

_NO! YOU PROMISED MAI TANIYAMA!_

"I promised I'd find you a doll, not a girl." I said firmly.

"_YOU PROMISED_!" she raged, swooping towards me.

"Mai!" Naru yelled in my ear, deafening me Monk pounded on the door, trying to get in. I took a deep breath.

"Naumaku sanbanda bazaran dankan." I chanted, trying to keep calm. I repeated it three times, then ended with the 9 words. "Rin! Pyo! Tou Sha! Kai! Jin! Retsu! Sai! Zen!"

The ghost girl let out a shriek of rage, and disappeared. I could still feel her presence though- she wasn't gone forever.

My energy spent, I collapsed in a fit of exhaustion on the floor, vaguely hearing the door shattering into splinters.

_Masako._


	14. AN I'm not dead, I promise!

**Oh. MY. VALAR. I can't believe I've been gone for sooo long! I know nothing I say can fix this, but I'm going to try and update ASAP. I was a counsilor at summer camp all summer and didn't have internet, and then I went off to college, and you know how that goes. I'm really sorry you guys! I just wanted to let you know that if any of you are still with me, I'll get another chapter up as soon as i possibly can! But not now, b/c it's 2 in the morning and I need sleep. **

**See you guys soon!**

**Ember**

**(Please don't hate me!)**

**(V)**

**(O.o)**

**()/)**


	15. Aftermath

_**True to my word, I'm back! I'm sorry it's been awhile, but University is killer, you know? Yeah, but you don't want to hear my excuses. You want chapters. So here we go!**_

_**BeccaRomano: You changed your name! I hardly recognized you! What kind of a world are we coming to? Anyway, I'm glad you're generally nice, because it's been six months since I last got on, and I do need kind people around right about now. And as for never thinking Masako was a doll? Well, I'm sure she never dreamed of it either!**_

_**DirkSamuelsMusicTheory: Interesting name. I take it you are a musician? And YES! Oh my Valar, dolls creep the holy bejezus out of me, so I just HAD to make a ghost story about them. You can see my side, can't you?**_

_**Lost-Location: I'm glad you added me to your alert list, and I'm terribly sorry it's taken so long for you to get an alert! And thanks for promising feedback- you have no idea how happy that makes me!**_

_**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko: Warning Masako! Hey Masako, watch out!) And yes, Mai did promise to find a doll, but the ghost's a little girl. She doesn't know the difference :)**_

_**DragonSlayerOtaku: I'm so glad you reviewed that last a/n! This way I know at least one person will be with me!**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think my editor would let me get away with not updating in 6 months to a year? I didn't think so. I don't own it.**_

"Should we get her out of here? I don't want her seeing this when she wakes up."

"Haven't you learned anything? You can't move an unconscious person! Do you want to risk a spinal injury?"

"Well then, we should at least clean up. Honestly, it's kind of disturbing me."

"We don't have enough time anyway. She'll be waking up soon. Her vitals are changing."

I let out a groan as my brain forced itself back into consciousness. Besides a pounding headache the size of Mt. Everest, I seemed to be alright.

**Morning Sunshine. How was your nap?**

"Shut up, Gene." I grunted woozily, and promptly emptied my stomach of my lunch. Masako wrinkled her nose in disgust.

**That's all you ever say.** He complained, but dropped the subject. I lay where I was, trying to keep the rest of my food in my stomach.

"That's because you're super obnoxious."

**But you love me anyway. Except, wait- you love my brother. Mai and Naru sitting in a-**

"Shut up, Gene." I repeated, breathlessly. Suddenly my mind was brought back to the present. "Masako!"

Said girl jumped in surprise, and turned to me, expectantly.

"You've got to get out of here! The little girl, she's after you. I don't know why, but she seems to think you're her toy doll."

"If anyone needs to leave here, it's you Mai." Masako rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"But she's targeting you. You don't want a repeat of the Urado case, do you?" I struggled to sit up, but something me back down.

"Mai, no offense, but Urado was mostly your fault." Masako shrugged.

"My fault! How?" I demanded. Just when I thought we were getting along great.

"If you hadn't gone running after a full-fledged demon without any weaponry, you never would have gotten into that mess." She explained, and I stared at her, open mouthed.

"And then you would be dead."

"Collateral damage." Masako shrugged nonchalantly. I opened my mouth to argue, but then noticed that I was tied down, and that was why I couldn't move.

"Why am I tied down?" I asked, and Ayako shifted nervously. She shared a look with Bou-san, and then stepped to the side.

"You need to see something." She declared. "Mai, look at the walls."

The walls were a mess. Written at the highest point, in large red letters was BAD GIRLS MUST BE PUNISHED. Following that, it looked as if someone had been assigned lines. Correction, it looked as if I had been assigned lines. Because that was definitely my handwriting. And it was written in blood. I glanced at the bandages wrapped over my hands and arms. My blood.

I Will Not Tell Lies.

I Will Not Tell Lies.

I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies.

I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies.

I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies**.** I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies. I Will Not Tell Lies.** I WILL** **NOT TELL LIES!**

I sat in shock for a moment, spinning around to see the entire room covered in my neat scrawl.

I Will Not Tell Lies.

"Technically, I wasn't lying." I declared hollowly. "Actually, I never once lied. So there."

"She possessed you, we think." John explained.

"And since you aren't an experienced medium like me, your body couldn't handle it well." Masako added smugly. I think she was sincerely trying at the whole best friend thing, but to be honest? She'd never had too many friends in her life, being a TV. star and all. So she could use a little more practice.

"We tried physically restraining you, but the spirit inside you was a lot stronger than you, apparently." Bou-san complained, rubbing a bruise on his jaw.

"Er, no, actually that was me. I've been told I have a wicked backhand." I shrugged. "I guess the little girl tapped into that."

"You?" Bou-san asked, looking incredulous.

"I did live on the streets for a couple years." I rolled my eyes. "What happened then?"

"Naru tried to get in your head and push the entity out." Yasuhara added. "She had such a firm hold on you that he couldn't do anything without destroying your brain." I turned to look at said narssisist.

"You were digging around in my brain?" I asked, and he glanced at me cooly.

"It's not like there were any thoughts in there."

"Why you-" I hollered, but Ayako interrupted.

"Is that any way to treat your employee? Have some respect, Naru."

"She's not my employee, she's my girlfriend. I don't have to be nice anymore."

Ayako face palmed. "That was nice? Mai, as your mother to be, I have to advise you against this relationship. He treats you horribly and constantly insults your intellect."

**That's because he's just a scientist. **Gene threw in.** Doesn't know anything about girls. Me, on the other hand… **

"Wait, does that mean I'm fired? What am I doing here than?" I asked, and Naru rolled his eyes.

"No, you're not fired. Be quiet, Mai, for once in your life."

"Why do I need to be quiet? I'm the one asking questions about what happened while I was knocked out."

"Fine, Mai. Just… describe the girl, would you? Tell me everything you know."

"She was about this big" I held up my hand as a reference. "Weighed about 3 stones. Six years old, more or less. Chin length hair, big brown eyes. She was dressed in fairly recent clothing, so whenever she died, it had to be this century."

"Good. Did you get any information while she was in your head? A name perhaps?"

I thought hard, but came up with nothing. "Gene?"

**No. It was really crowded in your head, what with you, Naru, the ghost girl and me. I didn't get much of anything except a headache.**

"Can spirit guides even get headaches?"

**Yes, yes we can. And from now on, I'm the only one allowed in your head, got it? Not even Noll. I could feel him digging around in here… Not pleasant.**

"Gene says you're not allowed back in my head, ok? You gave him a headache. And he didn't get any information."

"Fine. Mai, I want you to stay here and work on getting a sketch of the girl you saw. Brown-san, you stay here with her. Takigawa-san, Matsazuki-san –"

"If you'll remember, we're both Takigawas now." Ayako interrupted, and Naru nodded.

"I want you two to investigate on your own. Stick together. Hara-san, I want you to go with Lin-san around the house. See if you pick up on anything. Yasuhara-san, I want you to research anything you can about this child. Use the description Mai gave you to see what you can find. Mai?"

"Huh, what?" I asked. "I thought you already gave me an assignment."

"Tea." He added, and I rolled my eyes.

Of course.


End file.
